Fallen Leaves
Basic Information Fallen Leaves are flat items consisting of a bunch of small brown leaves that can be found under many Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes. Some Autumnwood-trees are covered with red-colored Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, others with yellow-brown Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, and some with brown Mocha Autumnwood Leaves. Fallen Leaves are decorative items that always have a brown color though, there are no yellowish or reddish variants. Fallen Leaves, Leaves blocks as well as whole trees do not spawn by themselves after world generation in Creativerse. Fallen Leaves under Autumnwood trees, also the trees themselves with Autumnwood Leaves and Autumnwood Flowers on them are already part of the recent 4 template worlds that each freshly "generated" game world is a random copy of. Autumnwood trees also cannot be grown by players from any tree Saplings. During daytime, ordinary green Leafies might spawn on most types of Leaves including Fallen Leaves; also Autumn Leafies can spawn on or close to these Leaves, as long as no artificial light sources are illuminating the leaves. After nightfall, Night Leafies might spawn on and around nearly all types of Leaves, including Fallen Leaves - again only if no artifcial light sources are nearby. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn in complete darkness on all types of tree Leaves - except for Corrupted Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. Once a unit of Fallen Leaves is picked up, it always turns into a block of Mocha Autumnwood Leaves in the quickbar and/or inventory/bag. If you pick up any block that Fallen Leaves are lying on, you will automatically obtain the unit of Fallen Leaves as an additional harvest (the same as with Tallgrass and Savannah Tallgrass for example). If you freeze ground blocks under Fallen Leaves, the Fallen Leaves will not vanish, but will stay intact, just like Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms and Rimecones. How to obtain Fallen Leaves most often cover blocks of green Grass, but can also be found on Sand, Cragwood Logs, Snow Caps and any other type of ground block that naturally occurs under Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes. By equipping a Plow and using it on any type of Autumnwood Leaves' blocks (that are placed) in the game wold, these Leaves can all be transformed into Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without needing any Power Cell. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Citrus Autumnwood Leaves that can also be transformed into Fallen Leaves with a Plow can occasionally be obtained from Autumn Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest. Autumn Leafies usually only spawn near Autumnwood trees, on Autumnwood Leaves of all kind and on/next to Fallen Leaves in Forests. The other two kinds of Autumnwood Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature. Forests are often close to Woodlands, Tundras and Mountain biomes, sometimes next to Grassland and more rarely near Swamplands. You can easily recognize Forests with Autumnwood trees amongst other trees by their brown and reddish colored tree tops on area maps after you've discovered the according areas and such have lifted the fog of war there. Fallen Leaves are not placeable and such cannot be captured with Capture Blocks, which means they also cannot be bought as parts of building kits for Blueprints. However, all Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) that can be plowed into Fallen Leaves can be bought as parts of building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Autumnwood Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Fallen Leaves (also Autumnwood blocks and Autumnwood Leaves) are not part of any randomly spawning Treasure Chest, seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. You cannot grow Autumnwood-trees from Saplings, and no more Autumnwood Flowers than initially existed will slowly grow on Fallen Leaves nor on Autumnwood Leaves. You can obtain Autumnwood Flowers from Autumn Leafies occasionally though, either as a loot or pet-harvest. Only 20 Citrus Autumnwood Leaves can be obtained as a Quest reward once per account. How to get rid of Fallen Leaves Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 Fallen Leaves as well as any other uncorrupted Leaves blocks at once and will save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying Fallen Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 1 block to all sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. No Power Cell is required for this. If the ground under Fallen Leaves consists of green Grass (which is most often does), then these blocks will be transformed into Dirt 2 blocks to each side from the point of impact and 1 block diagonally from that. Nearly all types of tree Leaves can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped (including Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves and even Corrupted Leaves), except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Full Leaves blocks will be destroyed in the radius of 2 blocks to all 4 sides and 1 block diagonally as well as 2 blocks downwards (and 1 block upwards). Only Snowy Elderwood Leaves will at first transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves when hit with a Gauntlet Smash, and only the second Power Attack will actually destroy these Leaves. You can alternatively destroy Fallen Leaves (as well as all uncorrupted tree Leaves including Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) by using TNT, and you can burn Fallen Leaves (and all other tree Leaves) to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the trees within the affected proximity are made of, as well as tree Flowers and Queen Bees. Be careful: in hot biomes and Swamplands, fire can spread and burn down whole trees. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled though Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is not disabled (enabled by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of Fallen Leaves or uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves or uncorrupted Autumnwood blocks (of tree stems and branches), is dangerous as the Leaves and Wood blocks can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in (or very close to) hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles, Savannahs or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Fallen Leaves and uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set these Leaves blocks on fire. If Fallen Leaves, Autumnwood Leaves blocks and/or Autumnwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks in hot biomes and Swamplands, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines-covered Wood blocks, Vines and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while tree Flowers, Moss(-streaked Wood blocks) and Queen Bees will burn away together with uncorrupted Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use You cannot place Fallen Leaves into the game world directly (nor into the slots any display containers), but you can create Fallen Leaves with a Plow from any type of solid Autumnwood Leaves that you have placed into the game world, mainly as decoration. However please note that they can make Creatures spawn, like ordinary Leafies or Autumn Leafies (more rarely) during the day, and Night Leafies in dark areas at night. After you've picked up Fallen Leaves, you can place the Mocha Autumnwood Leaves that they turn into as solid blocks for decoration and also for building. These Autumnwood Leaves blocks can also make Leafies, Autumn Leafies and Night Leafies spawn. You can rotate Fallen Leaves that are lying on the ground, but only sideways - by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. No Autumnwood Flowers can grow/spawn by themselves on Fallen Leaves. Autumnwood Leaves also do not grow over time, different from Red Flowers (on Ashenwood Leaves), Blue Flowers (on Elderwood Leaves), Yellow Flowers (on Cragwood Leaves) or Wildwood Flowers (on Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves). You can also not plant Queen Bees on Fallen Leaves. But you can place Queen Bees on any type of Autumnwood Leaves blocks including Mocha Autumnwood Leaves that Fallen Leaves turn into when picked up. Queen Bees will transform into Beeswax within ca. 3,5 hours real-life time when done in suitable biomes (not too hot, not too cold, not on too high altitudes). The waiting time can be shortened for ca. 10-15 minutes by fertilizing Queen Bees with Pigsy Droppings. Fallen Leaves cannot be placed into the slots of display containers, but after picking them up, the Mocha Autumnwood Leaves that they turn into can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. 'Processing' You cannot process Fallen Leaves. But after picking them up, you can place the Mocha Autumnwood Leaves block/s that they turn into into a Processor. One block of Mocha Autumnwood Leaves can be cut into 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves in a Processor each. No crafting recipe is required for this. Taking/crafting Shredded Leaves will partly unlock the crafting recipes for three types of colored carpets (Blue Carpets, Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets) and Thatched Wall blocks. Shredded Leaves can be used as building blocks, but be careful: Shredded Leaves are just as flammable as fresh leaves when being placed. You can process Shredded Leaves blocks into Shredded Leaves Columns by putting them into a Processor (no crafting recipe is required). Shredded Leaves can also be used for crafting, mainly for Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, many types of Beds and several types of Carpets. 'Fuel' Fallen Leaves cannot be used in Forges, but after picking them up, Mocha Autumnwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves are needed for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Fallen Leaves are immune to Corruption. However, after picking up Fallen Leaves, the Mocha Autumnwood Leaves that they turn into can be placed and then corrupted into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. By that they will turn into much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but they have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit, which applies to pulling all kinds of Corrupted Blocks. Since update R43, these Corrupted Leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when picked up though - and these ordinary Corrupted Leaves will turn into Cragwood Leaves when they are purified. It's different if you purify Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves without picking them up. When purifying Corrupted Mocha Autumnwood Leaves (that have not been picked up yet) with either Healing Beacons or Purification Bombs, they will all transform into red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves instead of into Mocha Autumnwood that they had been before they were corrupted. If you create structures from Corrupted Leaves of any kind, Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in unlit areas. Corrupted Leaves cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. 'Crafting' After picking up Fallen Leaves, the Mocha Autumnwood Leaves that they turn into can be used to craft * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. Category:Forest Category:Plowed Category:Transformable